Yours
by FawkesRises
Summary: First in trilogy that also includes Mine and Hours. Tyr/Harper


Yours  
  
Author: FawkesRises  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any ships or shows. I'm just playing with them. (Harper and Tyr are so fun to play with too) *evil laughter*  
  
Rating: R, I guess for all the implied stuff and one little word.  
  
AN: Sorry Shinigami, this isn't your sequel. However, it is the happy *beginning* of my companion pieces. Yes there will be another one.ummmm, sometime. This however, is what my demented little brain comes up with after listening to 50 Cent, Pink, and Pete Yorn. Add in a really freaky commercial and an Abnorm. Psych class and you get this. It's quite un- angsty; in fact, it's quite fluffy for me.Okay, okay, it's dirty fluffy with probably some smut thrown in, but I couldn't help it. And it's not even a song-fic, I'm so proud of myself. So R&R and Enjoy! **********************************************************  
  
Tyr lounged against a wall in Obs Deck. *Any minute now.*  
  
Harper sauntered in. "Hey big guy, Rommie told me ya wanted ta see me"  
  
Tyr straightened up. He walked over to the engineer and looked down at him. "Correction, I told her I *wanted* you."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I." Harper never finished his sentence. He suddenly found himself slammed against the cold metal of the nearest wall. He would have been scared had Tyr not had his tongue in his mouth. *Okay. this is, this is,. this is nice,* Harper thought.  
  
Tyr knew he had taken the boy by surprise. But he could also tell that Harper didn't mind in the least. He'd been wanting to get his hands on Andromeda's engineer for quite a while. At first, he didn't want to admit that to himself. After all he was a Nietzschean, what survival value could there be in a scrawny little *male* human? If he were to have a relationship with a human, shouldn't it at least be a female? But, after a while Tyr didn't care. He accepted the fact he had feelings for Harper and that was it. Then came the problem of pinning him down long enough to explore the possibilities between them. Harper was always flitting around, never in the same place for more than a few minutes. Tyr didn't want to involve any of the crew in his challenge. However, there came a time when everyone needs help, Nietzschean or not. So he'd set up this meeting on the Obs Deck with Andromeda's help. She, of course, didn't know why Tyr wanted to see Harper; she just delivered the message. And now, here they were.  
  
Tyr figured now was a good time to dispense with the pleasantries, "You taste.pleasant," Tyr was being tactful. He could think of a hundred more descriptive words for what the boy tasted like, but there was no need to get overzealous. Harper sucked in a breath, "Yeah, must be all that Sparky,.you don't taste so bad yourself."  
  
One of Tyr's hands tangled itself in Harper's hair while the other twisted around something on Harper's neck. Tyr glanced down at the offending item. The boy had taken to wearing a necklace. Just a piece of elastic strung with tiny blood red beads, it was nestled just below his port. Ideas came in strange packages; Tyr changed tactics. He began working his mouth toward the port, knowing full well that was one of the most sensitive areas on Harper's body.  
  
Meanwhile, Harper couldn't decide where to put his hands. *Where do you put your hands when you've just been swept off your feet by a Nietzschean?* Harper thought giddily. *Maybe I should write a book, 'What to do with a Nietzschean' by Seamus Z. Harper.* But his thoughts were cut short when Tyr began his assault on his neck. His last coherent thought was, *I'm probably going to have a hickey.* He moaned in pleasure; Tyr almost laughed out loud. He twisted Harper's necklace tighter and tighter around his fingers-until a soft snap! The elastic gave and the tiny beads scattered across the deck. Tyr paused. He hadn't meant to break it.  
  
Harper whispered breathlessly, "don't worry, I can get another one." Tyr smiled; he moved his hands down Harper's torso and up his shirt. He fingers traced over the old scars that mapped out the expanse of Harper's back. Harper shivered at his touch. Tyr's hands moved lower. He worked his way to the front of Harper's pants and began to unbuckle his tool belt. Suddenly, Harper went into a frenzy, trying his best to get off Tyr's clothes one-handed. He had his other hand twisted in Tyr's braids and showed no intention of letting loose. Tyr was glad the boy could take some initiative. He hadn't wanted to scare him off, and had therefore gone pretty slow in the clothes removal department. But Harper had just given him 'permission' of sorts and Tyr was extremely glad. The heat between them was reaching a fever pitch.  
  
Andromeda's hologram suddenly blinked in, "Harper."  
  
*Damn,* was the first thought in both of their minds. Harper and Tyr sprang apart like they'd caught fire. "Harper, Dylan needs you to look over the upgrades to my external sensors." Harper didn't move. Tyr noticed he had a slight glassy-eyed appearance.  
  
"Harper.HARPER!" the hologram repeated, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, I'm on it," he finally got out. Andromeda's hologram blinked out. Silence descended.  
  
Harper looked up at Tyr, "I.gotta.gotta go, fix the.the.something," He picked up his tool belt off the floor and stumbled towards the door.  
  
Tyr stood looking after him. At the door Harper paused, "Can we.can we do this.?"  
  
"Certainly, we will continue this *discussion* at a more appropriate time" Tyr replied.  
  
"Okay" As Harper turned away, Tyr saw a smile creep across his face. 


End file.
